Una victoria, una derrota
by fangirlx.x
Summary: No recordaba la última vez que dudo antes de acabar con un objetivo, de hecho estaba casi seguro que nunca le había sucedido. La humanidad se había salvado, ella se había salvado. Nunca se lo perdonaría, pero estaba viva. Viñeta trío Eren x Mikasa x Rivaille


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Trío: **Rivaille - Eren - Mikasa.

**Spoiler: **del capitulo 9 del manga. Sobre la habilidad de Eren nada mas, la relación que establezco entre los personajes es ficticia. (por ahora lol)

* * *

**Una victoria, una derrota.**

.

.

No recordaba la última vez que dudo antes de acabar con un objetivo, de hecho estaba casi seguro que nunca le había sucedido.

Pero este objetivo de ojos verdes suplicó por su muerte, se lo pidió con la vista y casi podía escuchar su voz resonando en su cabeza.

_"Hágalo sargento"_

Veía el cadáver evaporándose, los grandes huesos desapareciendo, el vapor esparciéndose. La humanidad se había salvado, ella se había salvado. Nunca se lo perdonaría, pero estaba viva. La chica de cabello corto y oscuro se mantenía a su lado, muy quieta.

Ambos esperando con una última esperanza. Aguardando ver el cuerpo del joven surgir de su traje de gigante, como tantas veces presenciaron antes, pero no sucedería. Los dos lo sabían, ya no había camino de retorno para él.

Lo habían perdido, no había regeneración para una mente pérdida, no había regeneración para las heridas que le causó.

Los últimos vestigios del vapor se elevaron y una mancha oscura fue todo lo que quedo. Se había ido, y una parte de ellos con él.

Eren había hecho que se lo prometieran, que cuando llegara el día no dudaran. Lo hizo seguro, mirándolos a los ojos hasta obtener una respuesta. Lloró al final, pidiéndoles perdón por el daño que esa promesa les causaría, pidiendo perdón por la vida doble que llevaban todos. Ninguno dijo nada, ese era un acuerdo silencioso que los tres tomaron, algo que los tres sabían y fingían ignorar.

—Me quedare en su escuadrón— anunció ella trayéndolo de vuelta, con voz neutra, con voz muerta.

Hace mucho que no tenía un escuadrón, eran sólo ella, él y Eren. Así que básicamente le decía que se quedaría a su lado.

— ¿Para matarme cuando duerma?

Ella lo miró impasible, sus ojos enrojecidos con lágrimas no derramadas. Lágrimas que derramaría más tarde, sin nadie que la viera, incapaz de revelar su lado vulnerable, sin permitirse ser consolada.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?— estaba seguro que no lo perdonaría, se había ganado su odio a cambio de su vida, pero así lo había decidido Eren, así lo decidió él mismo.

Porque si Mikasa se hubiese visto obligada a terminarlo, ella también moriría. Una parte de ella se había ido ahora, pero si Eren hubiese caído por su mano, su alma entera se habría perdido. Y él no lo permitiría, él lidiaría con la carga, él lidiaría con su odio.

—Para recordarlo. Cada vez que me mires sabrás que lo extraño, cada vez que te mire sabré que lo extrañas. Estaremos unidos por el recuerdo. Ambos viviremos día a día recordándolo, y cumpliendo su sueño.

Rivallie recibió sus palabras y soportó su mirada -_no sólo estarían unidos por el recuerdo_- pensó mirando sus ojos oscuros. También era su castigo, un castigo para los dos, ella se mantendría a su lado y él no podría tocarla.

Estarían juntos pero separados. Como estuvieron los últimos años, con Eren yendo y viniendo entre la cama de uno y otro, siempre por las noches en total silencio. Mientras ellos dos se limitaban a anhelarse con la mirada, porque ya era demasiado complicado todo entre ellos, compartir a Eren era suficiente para los dos, saberse unidos por medio de él.

_Cumpliendo su sueño_

—Matando titanes— le dijo a ella dejando de lado sus pensamientos —Vengando a la humanidad.

Porque era lo que mejor sabían hacer, y lo único que les quedaba.

Mikasa le dio la espalda tal vez para ocultar una lágrima —Hasta acabar a cada uno de ellos.

—A todos ellos— reafirmó Rivaille marchando tras ella.

Y los dos se alejaron de los restos de la zona de batalla, la primera gran batalla que ganó la humanidad. Se alejaron dejando atrás una parte de ellos, porque aunque ganaron la pelea aquella noche oscura, al final los dos fueron perdedores.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola

Este es el escrito más loco que he hecho nunca, y el primero sin un final feliz. Empezó con una idea Rivaille y Eren, pero amo a Mikasa y bueno acabe con un trío que no me propuse pero me encanta.

No esta basado en nada que pase, excepto que Eren asume la forma de titan, supongo que podrían pensar que después de mucho tiempo cambiando Eren empezó a perder su mente y que por x razón no regreso en batalla y la única opción era matarlo. Todo por el drama.

Agradezco a los que lean la historia por sacar su tiempo y prestarle atención. Gracias


End file.
